A Walk With Mommy
by zuka4one
Summary: A short one shot piece about Abbey and her stillborn son Peter.


_A Walk With Mommy: _

_A Fan Fiction Short Story:_

By: Anastasia V. Cornell

_2/5/2012 _

_Abbey fell asleep, after a emotional charged day at the private Bartlet cemetery, remembering with her husband Jed and mother in law Emily about so many things, child abuse and life in general. _

_As she dreamed, she found herself walking on water it seemed, and she was confused as to where she was until she bumped into something heavy and shiny, confused even more she turned to look up, and was stunned. She knew this place but she didn't. It was something every person wanted for themselves and yet here she was. She wondered what He was trying to tell her, and then suddenly she felt the wind, she didn't realize you could feel things here that if you were walking on His land. She was wondering what she was doing here, when she saw a little boy - a very small child, and was confused again as to why he was alone, and wanted to know where He was so He could take him back to where His son needed to be - and she headed over to make sure the child was all right but as she got closer she realized he was a little bit more then 9 months old, and he seemed to be staring at her as if his little eyes could see through her, and she wondered why. So not to scare him as he did not know her she sqautted down to his level to talk with him. _

_"Hi there sweetie, where's your mommy and daddy?" Abbey asked, gently as she wished she could hug him and didn't know why, so she looked at him, and was surprised when he just couldn't to look at her, she was even more surprised when he gave her a drooling smile but still didn't comment on it, but it was making her feel funny. _

_"Its okay sweetie, I'm Abbey" she told him, feeling a sense that He wanted her to see something but what it was she didn't know. _

_Hearing her name, the baby boy grinned widely, suddenly it dawned on her that he knew her but she didn't know why, but she had a sneaking suspicious as to what He wanted her to see. _

_"Poopy" the baby boy gurgled, sounding very much like someone she knew very well, and she was starting to feel a deep sense of pain and sorrow that He wanted to show her a child she had lost, but a bigger part was that she was glad and happy to have part of her babe back even if it was a walk with Mommy. _

_She stood and gazed down on him, the child that was stillborn at birth sixteen years earlier, and wanted very much to hold him in her arms, and with that urge driving through her she held her arms out, and the gates opened and the baby stepped through and without warning he stood in front of her as a five year old boy with ash wheat blonde hair, a dimple in his left cheek, and the one thing that she knew it was her baby, her first boy, was the twinkling blue eyes, and then... _

_"Hi Mama, I wish I could be with you and Daddy, but it wasn't meant to be" Peter told her, as she nodded with tears trailing down her face. _

_"We wish you could be with us to. You have four sisters and one brother" Abbey told him, smiling at the blessings she and Jed were given through His life. _

_"I know Mama, we see everything here" Peter said, as he grinned up at her. _

_She looked down and smiled at him. _

_He smiled back, and reached out a pudgy little arm for her to hold, and with that material drive coursing through her she took his hand and lifted up onto her hip, dancing a little jig with him, causing him to giggle and laugh until he pulled back from her chest and looked at her nose to nose, eye to eye, and said..._

_"I love you Mommy, but its time for me to go back" Peter told her solemnly, and she stilled for a long moment unwilling to let her baby go, but he wiggled, needing to go to where he and His father lived together for enternity. _

_She reluctently set him down on his feet and they looked at one another and smiled, stilling holding hands. _

_"I love you Peter" she told him, as he grinned. _

_"Continue to love and cherish Daddy and our family and He will continue to restore many things in your life even things you may feel that are not perfect but nobody is perfect, always remember that and that...Mommy you finally got that hug, now its time to go to Daddy and Elizabeth, Ellie, Zoey, Aislinn, and Nicky because they need you. I love you very much, and I will wait for you - ALL of you" Peter said, and Abbey watched as her little boy walked back through the gates and was a little baby again..._

And then...

Abbey jolted awake from her dream drench in a heart pounding thought, of love, mercy, hope, and one thing above all others - REDEMPTION.

_She looked at her husband and son who were downstairs laughing and singing, and she smiled. For now she knew it was enough to know that she finally got that hug, and she would share it with her husband someday, but for today it was her understanding that she didn't do anything to cause Peter's still birth or that she was to blame for not caring Peter to term. As her precious babe told her... _

_'Mommy you finally got that hug..." _

_THE END_


End file.
